Spark Interrupted
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. A series of one-shots, some related and some not, where Peter and Stiles get interrupted. Steter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first of a series of one-shots. Not all of them will go together. Summaries will be provided for each chapter.**

* * *

**AU. Peter and Stiles are hanging back at the loft, while the gang is at the bank trying to rescue Boyd and to see if Erica is actually dead. They find something worthwhile to pass the time…**

* * *

**Without further ado, here ya go!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"What are the chances that Scott and Derek are actually able to catch Cora and Boyd?" I asked Peter, as I bounced my legs up and down and fidgeted with my car keys. I can't sit still. Derek and Peter actually have another living relative?! What?! Who knew? Erica is dead. She's actually dead. I don't think that tonight could have gotten any worse, if it tried. "We should be out there helping them… or just don't something – _**anything**_."

"What do you recommend that we do, Stiles? I'm still weak. Coming back to life takes its toll on one's body. What can _**you**_ do? You're just a human." Peter replied, offhandedly. I huffed.

"I am so _**freaking tired**_ of everyone treating me like I'm useless, until they need something. So _**what **_if I'm _**human**_?! Since when is that a bad thing?! Being a werewolf doesn't make you better than me!" I snapped. Peter froze and looked at me, taken aback. "You're _**all **_the same. See if I help you, the next time one of you decides to just break into my room through my window."

"Stiles," Peter interrupted my rant. I glared at him.

"I'm surprised you even know my name." I quipped at him. He just looked amused. A calculating smirk graced his face. It just fueled my anger. Really? I'm pissed and he thinks that it's funny. Well. That's just _**great**_!

"There are so many things that I know about you, Stiles." Peter said as he stood up and crept closer to me. I shifted backwards in my seat.

"The fact that you know about something other than yourself shocks me. I didn't know that you were capable of seeing anything past your gigantic ego." I snapped. Peter chuckled and kept moving closer.

"My, my, is someone feeling feisty this evening?" He asked me. I shrugged, determined not to dignify his jab with an answer. "You know, Stiles," Peter purred. "I've always thought that it was such a shame that you never let me turn you… You're such a curious human, but much smarter than most of the others. I've always wondered how you'd fare as a wolf. But you know, I can still think of ways to enjoy you as a human."

"Wait, what?" I squeaked. He doesn't… He doesn't actually mean… Does he?

"Don't play dumb, Stiles. It's not your strong-suit. I can smell the arousal on you, whenever you're around. I know that this isn't one-sided. Please, don't stoop as low to insult my intelligence." Peter moved even closer and I could feel his breath on my face. "Tell me – how do you feel about tainting my nephew's bed?"

"Wh-what?"

"I can think of so many things that would be better uses of your mouth. I _**really**_ think that you should let me _**fuck you**_, Stiles." Peter clarified. I lost all ability to speak.

"I –" As soon as I tried to answer him, the door to the loft flew open and my opportunity to get laid by Peter flew out the window.

"Leave your window open later. We'll finish this conversation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Stiles takes a shower and Peter decides to watch him.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Tell me, Stiles… Do you always dance in the shower?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and started to fall backwards. My foot slipped on the wet bathroom floor and I flailed around for something to hold onto. Strong hands steadied me, before I could actually hit the ground. My eyes flitted up and landed on Peter.

"Peter? Wh-why… Most people have boundaries! And knock! Why were you watching me shower?! It's creepy!" I exclaimed. Peter looked at me like I was the tallest glass of water and he hadn't had anything to drink in days. I gulped when I realized that the towel that had been around my waist fell to the floor, when I fell.

"I got bored waiting in your room." He replied, simply, like creeping on someone while they're bathing is no big deal. I blanched and my jaw dropped.

"You're worse than a freaking peeping tom. Oh, my _**God**_. You're a peeping Peter!" I told him. He smirked at my outburst.

"I've been called worse. And really, it's such a small price to pay to see you naked." He brushed off the insult and gazed down my body in obvious appreciation. I tried to fight the blush that was rising in my face. How do I even get into these situations? I mean, seriously?!

"Uh, I need to, um. Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to my room and get dressed." I told him, before I tried to move out of his grip. He just stepped closer to me and moved his arms around me, holding me in place.

"Or, you could stay here… with me… in the bathroom… and we could occupy ourselves. What do you say, Stiles? Haven't you ever wanted to play with the big, bad _**wolf**_?" Peter asked me. He leaned forward and started sucking on my neck. I groaned as I felt his teeth graze my skin. I bucked my hips forward, unable to help myself. "Maybe I'd even let you wear that red hoodie of yours, and you could be my little red riding hood." He added. My moved his hand to my backside, before squeezing it.

"Peter," I breathed. His eyes flashed unnaturally blue and I decided to take a chance. I moved a hand behind his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him with a desperate need to feel him against me.

He reached a hand in between our bodies and gripped my growing erection. I hissed against his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He started pumping me and moving his tongue skillfully against mine. God. He moved his hand faster and sinfully. I gripped his shoulder and came all over his hand. I moved my mouth away from his, struggling to breathe.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are, Stiles? I bet you taste just as good as you look." He whispered in my ear. He moved a finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. I moaned. I was horny all over again. "Tell me, _**Little Red**_… Have you ever had anyone eat you, before?"

"Peter, I asked you to bring Stiles to the pack meeting an hour ago! Do you proposition all minors or only him?!" Derek yelled from outside the bathroom. I paled and covered my face with my hands. Peter's smirk only grew.

"Stiles is an exception, Nephew… _**my**_ exception."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you read, please review.**

* * *

**Summary: Peter asks Stiles if he wants the bite. Stiles refuses and he tries to change his mind.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I tried to regain control of breathing. Peter had already gotten Scott's password out of me, but he didn't make any effort to leave. It just made the fact that I was alone with a very angry, very hot Peter in an empty parking garage that much more terrifying. He's a predator in every sense of the word. He makes me feel like I'm his prey, just waiting for the taking.

"You know, _**Stiles**_," Peter purred, bringing his mouth dangerously close to my ear. "I believe that I made a mistake when I bit Scott. Don't you? You'd be far more valuable as a wolf, as _**my **_wolf. Would you like that? Would you like me to bite you?" He propositioned me. I gulped and tried to ignore all of the blood in my body rushing to my groin. I shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze. "I can smell the arousal on you. I know that you want me. I know that you want this. All you have to…" He drawled, as he let his tongue trace the shell of my ear. "Is give in and submit to me. Say yes, Stiles. Say yes and I promise you that I can find something much more satisfying to do with that pretty mouth of yours." He placed wet kisses down my neck and I groaned.

"N-No," I whimpered. "I don't…" I tried to protest, but his mouth was so freaking _**distracting**_. "I don't want the bite." I told him. I felt him smirk, against my skin.

"Don't you?" He asked me. I shook my head. He palmed my groin, through my jeans and my head fell back. "I can tell when you lie, Stiles."

"I'm not lying."

"Naughty boys get punished. Is that what you want? To get punished?" His words rolled off his tongue and turned my brain into a melted puddle of goo. The way he said it, I did. I definitely wanted to be punished and I wanted him to be the one to punish me.

"I'm not taking the bite." I bit out. The words didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Stiles, I can still bite you, without giving you _**the **_bite." He purred. A shudder ran through my entire body. He has got to stop doing that!

"Peter! Let him go!" Derek yelled, running up to us, out of nowhere. I jumped and tried to hide my obvious hard-on, courtesy of Peter.

"Think about it." Peter winked at me and ran off. I was left with a fuming Derek that chose that moment to look down at the tent in my pants that I was trying to hide. Fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another one for you lovely people, you! I did bump the rating up to 'M', because I thought I was pushing it a bit. It's mostly just to be safe. If you read, please review.  
-Anneryn**

* * *

**Summary: Stiles gets dirty and Peter offers to help him clean up.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

I grimaced as I tried to fling off some of the mysterious goop that was covering me. Between the exploding monster of the week and the mud I had fallen in, I'm not even sure what is on me. I'm afraid to find out. I don't think that I could handle finding out that pureed tonsils were covering my arms. No, thank you. I swear to God. I'm going to need so much therapy because of all the wolfy issues I get dragged into. So much.

"If no one else needs me, I'm just going to go throw myself into my shower and never come out. I don't think I even remember what my skin looks like, when it's not being covered by… whatever this is. I mean, really. Why is it always me? The human? For once, I'd like to make it through one of these fights without getting drowned in mystery fluids or hurt. Just once! Is that really too much to ask?!" I exclaimed to a nearly empty forest. Of course, why would anyone actually pay attention to me? That would require effort and that's just too much to ask from werewolves. They're above silly things, like effort. I grumbled as I debated, whether or not I actually wanted to drive my jeep home. She's my baby and I don't want to have to clean her, on top of everything.

"Stiles, would you like a ride?" Peter asked me, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped and started to fall. He reached out his hands and steadied me.

"Oh, my _**God**_. I seriously think that you like trying to give me heart attacks!" I snapped. I blinked and processed what he said. "Wait, are you serious? You'll really give me a ride, so my baby doesn't have to suffer?" I asked, suddenly giddy. Peter nodded. I frowned. "Do you even have a car? Can zombies even drive?" I asked him, before I could stop myself. He smirked and looked more amused than anything else.

"I have a license and we can take Derek's. Come along. We can be at your place before he notices if you don't dawdle." Peter tutted. I nodded and followed him as he led the way to Derek's current vehicle of choice.

"He's going to kill us." I sighed, as I buckled my seatbelt. Peter didn't look worried, but then again, Peter rarely looked worried.

"Leave him to me. Never you mind, dear Stiles." Peter winked. Wait, what? I shook my head and focused on looking out the window, as Peter sped through town. We made it to my place in record timing and thankfully, without whiplash. I clambered out of the car and winced as I took in the slime covered seat.

"I'm telling him that it was your idea and that you forced me into the car with you." I warned him. Peter chuckled.

"How about I force you into the shower with me, instead? I could help you get clean. You're so _**dirty**_." Peter purred. I shivered, involuntarily. I opened and closed my mouth. I didn't know what to say, so I just went inside and walked up to my bathroom. I put a towel on the floor, before I started stripping out of my soiled clothes. "Was that a yes, then?" Peter asked from behind me. I jumped, again. He caught me, again.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently. He turned on the hot water and started to take off his clothes and added them to my pile. "Are you getting in or not?" He asked me, stepping into the shower. I scratched the back of my head and weighed my options. Option A – I shower with a very attractive Peter. Option B – I decline his ridiculously tempting offer and he showers with me, anyway, because it's Peter and he doesn't know what boundaries are. He was raised by wolves. Literally.

"Okay," I agreed, before joining him. He closed the curtain behind me and lathered soap on his hands and helped me tackle the sludge that was coating my body. It didn't take as long as I expected. Soon, I was helping him get clean and then I felt his wandering hands.

"Your baggy clothes really do nothing for you." He muttered. "You've really started to fill out – haven't you Stiles?" He purred. I gulped and forced myself to look at his face and meet his predatory eyes. "Have you been working out?" He asked me, quietly. I nodded, meekly. "It shows." He mused. "You know, you really do have the most tantalizing lips, so kissable. I wonder what they taste like." He breathed, before capturing my lips with his own. I groaned and held onto him for support. He backed me into the corner and groped me, wherever he could reach. "I've wanted to do that since you refused the bite." He groaned. "The things I would do to you, if you were legal."

"You want me?" I asked, trying to comprehend that he's really wanted me for that long.

"That is an understatement. I want to ravish you, mate with you, mark you, kiss you, bruise you, keep you. I want you to be mine, but I can't have you, not yet."

"Wh-why?" I asked, getting distracted by just how good Peter looks wet and naked. He reached behind me and gave my ass a good squeeze.

"You're jail bait." He breathed.

"Can you two stop fondling each other?" Isaac asked from outside the shower. I jumped and would have fallen over, it Peter hadn't been holding me. "Derek is downstairs and pissed that you stole his car."

"'Steal' is such an ugly word. I prefer 'borrow.'" Peter disagreed.

"If you don't stop trying to do Stiles, he's going to come up here and rip your throat out with his teeth. His words, not mine." Isaac told him, before leaving the bathroom. Peter sighed and placed a lingering kiss on my mouth.

"My nephew is such a cock-block."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter for ya! :) If you read, please review.**

**Love,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**Summary: Peter is asked to keep an eye on Stiles, when virgins are being killed. He gets tired of waiting outside his window and finds new ways to occupy his time.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I fidgeted around my room and tried to ignore the fact that Peter was perched outside of my bedroom window. Seriously, though, how is someone just supposed to ignore something like that and just go about his or her day?! You can't! It's weird and distracting and… I can't hide the fact that I get horny as fuck whenever he's around, either.

Maybe I should just go to sleep. If I sleep, then I can't embarrass myself anymore than I normally do. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm gonna do that. That'll work. It has to. Right?

I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and threw my clothes on the floor. I threw myself onto my bed and turned out the light. I jumped when I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me, from outside the window. Yup. That's not creepy. Not at all. _**Nope**_. God, I'm going to have nightmares.

* * *

I groaned as I felt heat on my groan. I bucked my hips, trying to get more of the sensation. I gasped and fisted the sheets underneath me. I opened my eyes and tried to figure out if I was still dreaming, or not. I leaned up enough to see Peter sucking on my length. The sight alone was almost enough to make me finish.

"Peter?" I gasped. He moved his mouth off of me and smirked. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him, breathlessly. He started to stroke me with his hand.

"I got bored. I thought I'd entertainment in more interesting ways." He winked, before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He engulfed me and I swear I saw stars.

"Peter, if you don't stop I'm gonna…" I breathed. "Peter," I whined.

"That's the idea." He mused, lifting his mouth just long enough to get his words out. He sucked particularly hard and I came.

"Peter!" I grunted.

"Hey kid, are you up? I thought I heard…" My dad's voice filled my ears and I sat up, trying to override just how wrecked I felt.

"Dad… it's not what it looks like." I scrambled to come up with a lie, but fell short. My dad pulled out his gun and aimed it Peter.

"Get the fuck off of my son, or I _**will**_ shoot you." Dad cocked his gun, to make his point. Peter just smiled carnally and winked at me.

"I'll be seeing you, Stiles. Have a nice night, Sheriff." Peter bolted out the window and I threw a blanket over my nakedness.

"You want to explain that to me?" He asked me. I opened and closed my mouth. Well, shit.

"He gives really enthusiastic wake up calls?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter for ya! :) I was watching **_**Never Been Kissed **_**last night and it inspired this. I know the chapters are short, but I just don't have the time for anything longer. I have multiple ongoing stories to keep up. If you read, please review.**

**Love,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**Summary: Stiles is watching a romantic comedy on TV and it comes to Peter's attention that Stiles has never been kissed. He wants to remedy that for him.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

"How can you watch this?" Peter asked me, as he stretched out on my couch, next to me. I looked over at him in annoyance.

"Drew Barrymore is hilarious and you weren't invited. You don't have to watch this with me." I told him, pointedly, as I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"I find it hard to believe that a twenty-five year-old woman has never been kissed. It's ludicrous." He sighed, like he was too smart to be caught dead watching a movie like this.

"You weren't invited." I reminded him, again. "Feel free to leave, so I can finish watching this in peace."

"Stiles," he purred. My head whipped towards his direction and I stared at him. His scowl in annoyance has turned into something completely primal. "Your heart sped up when I said it was hard to believe that she had never been kissed. Is that something that the two of you have in common? If it is, you should know that you're far too pretty to have never been kissed." He breathed as he crept closer to me. My breath hitched and I didn't deny his theory.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Yes, what, Stiles?" He purred, again. "Have you ever been kissed before?" He asked me. I shook my head, slowly. "Would you like to be?"

"As long as you stop insulting my movie choices," I choked out. Peter didn't look fazed. He's getting closer and I'm not sure I really remember how to breathe.

"I'll consider it." He sort of agrees. "Right now, I'd like to kiss those pretty lips of yours." He breathes. I feel his breath on my face. His lips are hovering over mine now and I _**really**_ want him to just kiss me already.

"Stop calling me pretty." I said before I could stop myself.

"But you are, Stiles, if only you knew just how much…" He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. He touched his lips to mine and it was everything and nothing like I thought it would be. I didn't expect my first kiss ever to be with Peter. I felt his facial hair rub against my skin and his unnaturally soft lips pressing against my mouth. I groaned and he slipped his tongue through my parted lips. He pressed his body against me and I fisted his shirt. He let his hands wander and he rubbed my sides. I stayed in the kiss for as long as my lungs would allow. I broke away and panted for breath. He just moved his lips against my jaw and then my neck.

"God, _**Peter**_, you shouldn't be that good at this." I whimpered.

"I love it when you say my name." He mused, before claiming my lips with his own, again.

"Hey Stiles, your dad wants to know if you can bring him dinner, or he's going to get the greasiest burger he can find. I don't think he's bluffing, but I think he and my mom totally have something going on, because I caught them… Whoa. You and Peter?!" Scott said from behind the couch. I whipped away from Peter, but he kept his hands firmly attached to me.

"Oh, hey, big guy," I breathed. Peter just smirked and gave a small shrug.

"Who could resist such a pretty face?" Peter asked like it explained everything.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not pretty!"


End file.
